


Going Home

by Kittie



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: M/M, fluff just dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has to return home after the even of DA2 which is fine but what about Hawke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

When he told Hawke he was to return to Starkhaven the man only nodded and seemed to not be bothered by the idea. Sebastian was at a loss, if he were to be honest. The man tended to attach himself to all of his companions asking for nothing more than their companionship when the nights turned dark with pints in their hands. Him more so than others or so he had thought.

He did notice something odd about his friend when the date of his departure came closer and closer. The man would disappear for hours on end only to return with the lightest of kisses upon the prince’s cheek before he was off once more. On one of his visits he swore he heard Bodahn speaking about furniture before he caught wind of Sebastian’s form and silence himself. The echo of _Enchantment!_ was the only conformation that he’d actually heard a conversation at all

“How long ‘til you leave?” Hawke states off hand in the middle of a fight with some bandits terrorizing the Wounded Coast. Sebastian barely dodges an arrow as he tries to yell over the commotion happening around them.

“Surely this isn’t the best time to talk, Hawke!”

“Boys, boy! Focus on the actual swords and not the ones in your pants!”

Sebastian nearly loses the grip on his bow as Isabela grins with pride, a laugh bursts from her lungs as Hawke nearly trips over himself. They were all laughing except for Fenris who looks more concerned about the bandits than the conversation and Sebastian who fears his chaste vows to the Maker were being tested.

The day comes and Sebastian isn’t quite ready to say goodbye. Isabela offers to steal him away for a rowdy adventure where a dashing prince has to save him. Between the two of them they both look at Hawke who seems preoccupied with making sure all of Sebastian’s things are stocked on the boat properly. It’s enough to make his gaze soften even if he knows saying goodbye to Hawke will be the hardest thing he’s ever done. He only wishes the man was able to come with him but his life was here. Carver, his uncle, and his cousin. He was the Viscount, after all. Asking him to come would be asking him to leave everything he knows behind. Maker knows after what happened in Ferelden Sebastian would be selfish to inquire about the possibility.  

“You ready?” Hawke’s voice echoes in his head. His ears ring at the finite point of their relationship. He is a man in love but he must be more than a man for his people. He is the Prince of Starkhaven, the last of his line. He’s also just a man giving up his vows to be what the Maker has shown his future to be. Yet it’s not enough. Sebastian tilts his head to look at Hawke and the hole in his stomach he never truly noticed opens to a ravine.  

“I don’t think I’ll truly ever be ready.” The words are honest, whispered to keep the conversation between himself. He’s certainly more ready now than he had been as a child that wanted to rule Starkhaven with a jealous passion that would have only left Starkhaven in ruins. Now, as the feeling of how truly unprepared he is settles, he think he might be fit to rule. Alone. If that is truly what the Maker wants…

“You will be. Especially because I’ll be there. With my grinning mug, the whole of Starkhaven will be dying to make you their King. You will be King, right? Can’t say I have a clue about hierarchies.”

The world spins as Hawke talks. His mind keeps replaying the words that Hawke will be joining him and that he won’t be alone.

“I don’t understand?” Sebastian inquires, light eyes blinking as if he cannot catch up with the direction the conversation has turned.

“You? King? Does that make me a Queen? I want a tiara.” Hawke seems to genuinely contemplate the intricacies of Starkhaven’s hierarchy while the prince opens and closes his mouth unsure of how to even respond.

Hawke is coming home with him.

“How? You’re the Viscount? You can’t just leave Kirkwall? What of your family?” The words seem to temple from his lips without grace or finesse that should be expected of him. For now, he doesn’t truly care. He’s too shocked, too bewildered.

“Not anymore, Varric is. I’m leaving. Carver’s found a friend and I don’t know about you but I don’t want to hear them going at it a few doors down. Gamlen won’t miss me. Not sure about Charade, don’t care; honestly. Someone has to be there for you so why not me? Unless you’ve got some other strapping Fereldan waiting for you in Starkhaven I don’t know about to beat off all the suitors for your hand.”

Sebastian can’t speak. His heart pounds hard enough his ribs begin to ache. There’s a plethora of emotions that flick across his features. Most of them positive. Some of them baffled.

“I don’t know what to say, Hawke.” He ultimately decides is the safest bet when it comes to a response. He knows it’s a decent one when the man throws his arm around his shoulders and pulls him close. He doesn’t even realize they’re walking to the walk until there’s the wooden ramp that will allow the access to the deck.

“You don’t have to say anything. If you don’t want me to go? I won’t but you’re gonna miss this handsome mug if you say no.”

“Aye, that I would, Hawke, that I would.”

Crossing the threshold to the deck feels like a weight has been relieved from his shoulders. Or, at least, it feels like relief until he realizes Hawke’s merely picked him up to carry him to what he’s going to assume is their cabin.


End file.
